


Sexual Tic-Tac-Toe

by Search_N_Destroy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Adam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Submissive Tommy Joe, Swearing, Touring, Want, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy
Summary: Adam has it bad for his straight bassist - "There's two wolves battling in us all right now, one's good the other one is evil. if you're wondering which wolf inside will succeed, simple it's the one that you feed" - (Lyrics by Falling in reverse)





	Sexual Tic-Tac-Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not great at writing sex scenes and this is my first ever gay story featuring a sex scene so I am sorry if it isn't great. WARNING there may be grammatical errors due to my raging ADHD which means I type faster than my mind can cope with. I hope you enjoy this story.

Adam had always had a thing for skinny little rock dudes. There was just something about the aesthetic that he just couldn’t shake off but this time he had it bad.  
He’d been holding auditions for band members when Tommy Joe had walked into his life, just a skinny little punk kid who dyed his hair like a badger, wore T-shits depicting classic horror movies, a selection of very questionable creepers and no talent whatsoever for applying eyeliner…. But he tried.  
Adam had been pretty smitten from the beginning and had practically begged the recording company to hire him even though they already had a very talented guitarist in the lineup who doubled as his musical director. When they asked Tommy joe if he’d been willing to learn the bass in order to be in the band Adam had not held out much hope of him agreeing, because musicians rarely liked to switch their talents up but he’d accepted the challenge and joined the band.

Everything about Tommy Joe was extraordinary to Adam, from the way he talked about music to the way he did that typical Libra thing of never saying no to anyone and then ending up overwhelmed and stressed by all the extra work, though he never complained.  
He was sweet, gentle and dedicated to helping Adam achieve everything he set out to do in a way that far exceeded his role as just another paid musician for hire.  
He was perfect in every way except one, he was as straight as an arrow and Adam had a massive crush on him. How this discovery had come about was - in at least some of the bands minds - quite comical.  
Adam had been talking about his favorite film the 1998 classic ‘velvet goldmine’ one day whilst choosing his stage outfit for the upcoming AMA performance, he was saying he wanted to be smart as it was a big deal to close out the AMAs but at the same time he wanted a look that said glam rock – something paying homage to his favorite film.

Tommy Joe had sat and listened while the rest of the band got fitted for their own stage outfits, and had agreed that Adam could definitely pull off something reminiscent of that era.  
They’d talked about different scenes from the movie and Tommy Joe had suggested that Adam could grab his hair during the performance or in some way interact with him if he wished. This had gotten Adams mind whirring and when it had come down to the actual performance things had gotten a little out of hand leading to Adam more or less forcing himself on a VERY taken aback Tommy Joe.  
He’d wondered briefly if he had gone too far, but Tommy had just laughed it off and told him it was ‘brilliant’ Adam was just about to ask him on an actual date feeling quietly confident after such a positive reaction that the next sentence out of Tjs mouth had stunned him into silence “I’m not even gay, but dude that was sick! I bet that ruffled some feathers. Very rock and roll dude” he’d clapped Adam on the shoulder jovially and walked away leaving Adam stunned and a little disappointed.

The problem was that once word had gotten out and Adam had caused a media firestorm it had only spurred them on further to actively get a rise out of people.  
Adam of course was doing the whole thing just so he had an excuse to kiss Tommy Joe who seemed to be blissfully unaware of his real intentions and kept laughing about all the screaming fan girls. “You know” he said one night just as they were sitting down to dinner “I bet if we kicked it up a notch, like some playful touching shit they’d lose their minds and throw their panties at us” Adam laughed at the eager look on the smaller man’s face as he started in on his chicken pad thai “And what would I possibly want with hundreds of woman’s panties?”   
“Think about it, we could become the panty barons of LA. Sell them to weirdos online who like buy them used” Adam nearly choked on his chowmein “I think I have enough on my plate with the media, without starting another PR disaster about Adam Lambert selling used fan panties to kinky people on the internet don’t you think?”   
Tommy Joe shrugged and pushed his black fringe out of his eyes – in that adorable way that made Adam’s stomach flip – “Subsidize your income? You know you are a mediocre singer” he snorted as Adam threw one of his flip flops at his head. 

He liked moments like this that they spent together laughing and discussing dreams and ideas no matter how farfetched they may be. But try as he might Adam could never get rid of that little dark voice in the back on his head that said he wanted to bend Tommy Joe over and fuck him raw.  
He was so captivated in fact by the pretty androgynous bassist that he’d taken to purposely searching out guys in the crowd or in packed bars at night who looked like Tommy Joe just so he could get his kicks and not die a slow painful death at the hands of the man who barely knew he existed in any sexual way.  
Every night on stage was almost like pleasure-pain as he came down those stairs for ‘fever’ cock aching for something he could never really have and lips burning in hot anticipation of those full perfect lips.  
Each night that this routine continued as the tour ground on was like Adam himself had become Prometheus, stuck in an endless punishing cycle which he both craved and detested.  
Tommy Joe however was seemingly oblivious to it all and was actually just getting into his stride as the nights went on. He’d taken to touching Adam back, rubbing up against him – which was awkward when Adam was always hard – and fighting back with his kisses playfully.  
“Does he even know what he’s doing to me do you think?” Adam asked Terrance one night as they were changing out of their stage clothes.

“Probably not, he’s straight I guess he doesn’t think it bothers you because you’ve known that about him for so long” 

“Yeah but just because someone isn’t into your gender, doesn’t mean they’re not attractive” Adam sighed dropping the last make up wipe in the bin.

“Then maybe you should come clean?” Terrance offered “Stop all the bullshit” he said it as if it was just so simple.

Adam shook his head “I don’t want to scare him off!” Terrance raised an eyebrow and Adam added “I don’t want to come across as one of those predatory gay guys who think they can ‘turn’ a straight guy like they’re some kind of homo-Dracula” 

Terrance laughed “I’m never going to look at that story the same way again, Bram Stoker would be rolling in his grave” 

“You know what I mean” Adam sighed pulling his hoodie on 

“Look, Tommy’s a pretty open book… I mean Sutan’s had him in drag for the last couple days, so I bet you saying you find him attractive won’t have him running for the nearest church” 

Adam thought about it for a minute and decided that if he couldn’t ‘turn’ Tommy Joe gay then maybe his advances would turn an atheist into a man of god? Either way it turned out inside his head as some weird sitcom like Friends and he mentally composed his own theme tune.  
Terrance clicked his fingers impatiently “Earth to Lambert! Are we headed to the bus or not? I need to pee and this dressing room smells funny” he crinkled his nose disapprovingly.

 

“Yeah, yeah fine” Adam conceded as they headed out towards the bus “But you know, he told Sutan that he felt out of his comfort zone with the drag, and that he wouldn’t do it again” 

“Just because you’re gender fluid Adam, doesn’t mean you have to dress as a woman. Honestly I think you’re reading too much into this. Just ask him to suck your cock or something and have done with it” Terrance never pulled any punches when it came to giving advice.  
They rounded the corner to where the bus was parked trying to keep as low a profile as possible from the waiting fans when they both spotted a clearly very drunken Tommy Joe making out with a fan girl.  
“Or not….” Terrance pulled his usual ‘sorry bro’ kind of face as they both surveyed the scene in front of them and Adam clenched his jaw reflectively as something ice cold closed around his heart.  
Honestly he told himself once they had gotten to the safety of their hotel that night, you shouldn’t be so upset Adam. It’s not like he didn’t tell you from the beginning that he was straight and liked woman and only woman, yes but he does kiss you touch you and lay all over you every opportunity he gets the dark little voice whispered back.  
He’s a little tease it hissed as Adams hurt simmered sickeningly in the pit of his stomach, but he hasn’t kissed or touched you off of the stage the light side of Adams subconscious reasoned yes, he tries and lays on you and lounges around but isn’t that the whole reason we called him Kitty in the first place?

Adam was sick and tired of the conflict going on inside his own brain so he did what any normal person would do and went out for the evening taking Sutan and Taylor with him as they were the only two still up for a little bit of post-show partying.  
The night ended as it always did with Adam fucking some no named Tommy look alike in a bathroom stall of some seedy club while he imagined what Tommy Joe was doing back at the hotel. He was on his third guy of the night – because clearly his sexual appetite refused to yield – when his mind wandered to the conversation they’d had about why he insisted on calling Tommy by his two names rather than just Tommy.  
Adam had reasoned that if he insisted on going by it on twitter rather than just ‘Tommy Ratliff’ then he should be able to call him by it in real life, Tommy Joe of course had whined and said it was because there was already several ‘Tommy Ratliff’s’ on twitter and he didn’t want to feel like he was part of a collective – like a boyband – plus it was better for the verification side of things. Adam of course had neglected to tell him that the real reason he insisted on calling him by that name is because it sounded good on his lips and it made him strangely horny….

With one last thrust and a strangled cry in the shape of the name of the actual man he was thinking about when fucking anything at all, he finished himself off and promptly pulled out, tucked himself away and zipped up his pants.  
The young guy in front of him turned around red faced and sweaty to inform him “My names Tyler” but Adam just brushed him off “Yeah, sure I know” before patting the guy on the shoulder reassuringly and exiting the bathroom as quickly as humanly possible.  
Sutan had called him out on it on the way back to the hotel, the beady eyed little fucker noting how each guy could be one of Tommy Joe’s relatives for the resemblance was uncanny.  
Adam just shrugged it off and stalked a little further ahead as Taylor added with a tipsy gleeful cry “Do you plan on fucking his whole family tree? Biological or otherwise?” Sutan snorted “Tree? That’s a whole lotta wood” to which they both dissolved into uncontrolled giggles like a pair of teenagers.

Adam had tried to put the whole thing out of his mind as the tour rolled on through different cities and countries, and had even tried to slow down on all the men as he seemed to be attracting rather a lot of attention from his band and crew, all the wrong crew members he thought bitterly.  
And had taken to porn and jerking off instead as it was way safer than going through this vicious cycle of what he realized was destructive behavior all for a man he could never have… or could he?  
It was an unseasonably cold night in Amsterdam and the venue was packed to the rafters with glitter loaded fans all looking for a good time. The show had started out like any other, until that is a joint somehow made it onstage and into Adams eager hands. Now under normal circumstances Adam would never smoke that holy green on stage in front of an audience made up of adults and kids alike but tonight he thought ‘fuck it’ as he took a deep hit off that magic little stick.  
They passed it around as everyone took a hit and as it passed on to Tommy Joe and he wrapped his wonderful lips around it Adams cock gave a twitch as if reminding him it was still there, the little dark voice creeping in again “Good, maybe he’ll get high and let us touch him” it licked at the inside of his skull like holy fire before the light voice echoed back “No Adam, you sound rapey” he blinked the fog off just in time for Sacha to hand it back to him for another drag.

As it turned out the show got very interesting after the weed took effect, and Adams slowed mind could not believe that he had been snogging Tommy Joe’s face off and suggestively rubbing his base guitar with his microphone hand for the last 26 seconds – which to a very high Adam had felt more like 26years.  
He couldn’t care less that he had black lipstick all over his lips and teeth – a by-product of Tommy Joe’s look this evening – he was one very happy man, though he thought ruefully if only everyone could fuck off then I wouldn’t have to ever stop this moment and I could live in this paradox forever.  
He did scold himself for being so selfish because after all he was an entertainer and a musician and he was extremely lucky to have so many people who wanted to pay to see him, and more importantly pay to see him lust after his hot bassist but that was another matter entirely.

They headed back to the hotel and Adam was safe and back in his room in no time at all. He was seriously considering heading out for the night seeing as he was full of restless relentless energy when there was a soft knock at the door.  
He opened it expecting to see Monte or Terrance stood there like they usually did when they wanted to inform him that they themselves were headed out, or as was usually the case one of them had forgotten a charger or European adaptor and needed to borrow his.  
However it was neither Monte nor Terrance that stood bathed in the light from Adams room, but Tommy Joe. He stood there with his skinny jeans and baggy black Metallica hoodie the hood up and his hands stuffed roughly into the pockets.  
Adam stepped aside instinctively to allow him entrance his mind staggering as he closed the door behind him, Adam could feel the two voices inside his weed fogged brain stirring in interest.

“Hey” he offered even though the time had passed for a greeting seeing as Tommy Joe was already inside his room

“Hey” Tommy replied with a sideways smile his lipstick still smudged from earlier “That was some show, did you enjoy yourself?” 

Adam blinked stupidly trying to process everything “Yeah it was sick, wish we could smoke onstage in the states they’re so lax here” he tried to keep his voice casual but his heart was thumping in his chest.

Tommy’s eyes flicked down to Adams crotch momentarily as if he could tell Adam was nursing a raging erection, though it was so quick that Adam could have sworn he’d imagined it.  
“Good… I’m not going to lie, I’ve been hard ever since” Tommy shrugged as if this piece of information was no big deal, like it was natural so Adam seized his opportunity.

“And you thought to come and see me?” he tried to make it playful like a joke but it came out rough and full of need.

“I guess I just curious as to how you were doing, any tips for finishing what we started?” his voice sounded small and anxious for the first time like he was unsure of himself.

“What are you asking for Tommy Joe?” Adam could feel the familiar ache in his cock whenever Tommy was around and it was on overload right now with possibilities buzzing round his addled brain.

Tommy Joe dropped his head “I don’t know Adam, I don’t usually do this…. With guys…. I don’t know what I am asking for” he raised his eyes then the way he always did onstage, the way that drove Adam crazy like he was a submissive begging his master for something dirty.

Adam licked his dry lips and closed the space between them wanting to lose no time at all, as if he thought Tommy would change his mind if he faltered in anyway.  
He stood close to the smaller man their height difference painfully obvious up close one hand finding the side of Tommy’s neck beneath his hood as his other came to rest over the defined bulge in Tommy’s pants.  
Tommy sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden contact though he didn’t pull away “Do you want me to help you baby?” Adam dropped his voice to a low hum his face inches from Tommy Joe’s. The pretty bassist bit his bottom lip and nodded silently “I want to hear you say it” Adam growled through his lust.

Those deep brown orbs searching Adam’s face for a second before he swallowed hard, his voice still small and unsure “I want you to help me Babyboy, I want you to touch me and take me over like you did tonight.”  
That was all Adam needed for his body to spring into action he pulled that small petite body against his in one swift motion as his mouth found Tommy Joe’s hungrily.  
He ripped the other man’s hood down so he could fist his hand into those long blonde locks, pulling moans from him as he gently tugged just how Tommy liked it.  
Their tongues slid deliciously over one another’s as their bodies pressed together, Adam slid his thigh between Tommy Joe’s legs needing to feel him and was rewarded with Tommy grinding his hard cock against it causing friction and fire to surge through Adams very being.  
“Need more now” he moaned against Tommy’s lips picking him up as easily as if he were a little ragdoll and tossing him unceremoniously onto his king sized bed.   
Adam straddled Tommy pinning him to the bed beneath his weight as his hands worked on the hoodie zipper, he removed the garment quickly realizing that Tommy had nothing on underneath it.  
He then turned his attention to his own shirt pulling it free of his body swiftly before leaning back down to assault Tommy’s soft neck with a litenary of kisses and bruising bites making the smaller man writhe and buck his hips underneath him. 

He kissed a trail down to the bud of his nipple where he circled it with his tongue teasingly before sucking the hardened flesh into his mouth making Tommy Joe cry out and whimper again.  
“Adam, please” he breathed the words catching in his throat, but Adam just grinned as he gently tugged the flesh between his teeth “Adam!” he hissed and the larger man pulled his mouth away to look at Tommy “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you? How much you tease me on a daily basis? I’m going to have fun with this” he smiled wickedly.

Before continuing his journey lower down Tommy’s body kissing and nipping and dipping his tongue into his belly button before reaching the waistband of Tommy’s skinny jeans.  
He made short work of the buttons as he practically torn the clothing from Tommy’s legs leaving him there in just his boxers which already looked damp from the presence of pre come. He stood and shed the remainder of his own clothing before climbing back on the bed to attend to Tommy Joe’s obviously hard and leaking cock.   
He palmed it through the thin fabric causing Tommy Joe to gasp “Fuck I bet you’re beautiful” he growled lowering his mouth to press against the boxers and trace a line of wet saliva where he could feel the hard throbbing cock resting and waiting.  
“Please Adam” 

“Please what?” he teased loving how Tommy Joe was at his mercy now.

“I want you, urgh! I need you to suck my cock” he choked out hands grabbing for Adam who was just out of arms reach.

Without a word Adam finally pulled off the soaked thin material that kept Tommy’s aching erection contained allowing it to finally spring free and bounce gently off of his stomach, the glistening tip purple and throbbing.  
Adam didn’t hesitate he closed his hand around the base of Tommy’s cock and without so much as a warning he sucked that delicious looking head into his mouth feeling the hard warm mass thick in his mouth.  
Tommy groaned and twisted his hands in the sheets beside him as he watched Adams mouth working up and down his shaft in sync with his hand alternating soft and hard strokes and squeezes to his balls.  
Adam pulled off of him suddenly with a sickeningly wet pop any porn star would have been proud of, before running his tongue along the length of the underneath of Tommy’s cock. Coming to the head once more he swirled his tongue around it making sure to dip it into his leaking slit.  
“I’m so close” Tommy Joe panted his hips thrusting upwards in an attempt to make Adam take his cock back into that warm wet mouth of his and finish the job.

Adam just laughed at his impatience “So needy, I told you gay guys are better at giving head than most woman” he laid a gentle kiss right on the tip again as Tommy Joe swore in frustration.  
Adam leant over to the bedside cabinet where he had some lube and condoms stashed for nights like this, retrieving the items he dropped the condom on the bed and popped the lid of the lube. He squeezed a more generous than usual amount out and coated his fingers, Tommy Joe’s eyes widened in panic “Don’t worry” Adam soothed propping himself back down on one elbow in the position he’d been in before getting the supply’s “you’ll like it baby, you just have to trust me” 

Tommy Joe bit his bottom lip nervously but he gave a small nod as if confirming Adam should continue. Adam moved Tommy slightly bringing his knees up, feet flat on the bed as he spread him wide open, he laid his finger against the smaller man’s entrance teasing slightly at first before pushing a finger deep inside him just as he took his hard cock back into his mouth.  
He curled and twisted the finger inside him as he bobbed up and down rhythmically, causing Tommy Joe to moan and squirm. The second finger entered that tight little hole just as Adam sank down fully taking all of Tommy’s length right to the back of his throat.  
The third finger followed quicker than the second because Adam knew that if Tommy was going to be able to take his size girth he’d need to be fully prepared especially as this was his first time. His fingers scissored and worked that tight little hole right open, brushing every so often over Tommy’s prostate as he finger fucked his ass relentlessly.  
“Adam…. I can’t…. I need…. Come, now” Tommy’s words were littered with moans and guttural growls as he pushed his ass down on Adam’s fingers. Adam taking the hint took him right to the back of his throat hollowed his cheeks and sucked his cock till he came hard and hot right down his throat, he continued to swallow every last drop like a man in the desert desperate for water.

When he was done and Tommy had gone boneless laying back panting he allowed Tommy’s cock to slip from his mouth. But Adam was far from done his own cock needed attention as he could feel it throbbing and aching with desire at what he wanted to do to the pretty little kitty.  
The voices at the back of his mind warred with one another as one told him to fuck him raw and make him take every inch of his thick hard cock right up that tight little virgin ass and the other telling him to be gentle on the poor bewildered little virgin.  
Adam wanted Tommy Joe to be his slut, to give him everything he had given to every faceless nameless guy he’d picked up over the course of this tour and pound him into oblivion with all of the pent up frustration he felt from Tommy Joe’s oblivious teasing.  
He broke free from his thoughts “get on your hands and knees” he ordered the smaller man watching, trepidation flickering across those delicate features.  
He did as he was instructed eyeing Adams massive cock warily as he moved into position “brace your hands on the headboard” Tommy Joe looked over his shoulder then “Adam….” But Adam was already ripping the condom out of its packet and rolling it down his shaft “Tommy Joe, I can’t promise I’ll be gentle with you… but I’ll try. You need to tell me right now if you don’t want this because when I start, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop” he stroked himself a couple times feeling his balls tighten in response.  
Tommy Joe’s gaze turned steely and determined then “I want to know what you feel like” Adam needed no further invitation than that as he lined himself up behind Tommy, gently rubbing his leaking head up and down the smaller man’s crack causing Tommy’s breath to hitch as he faced away from him.

Adam slams into Tommy much harder and faster than even he had anticipated but it’s like Tommy Joe is his drug and he’s so fixed on taking a hit that he doesn’t even stop to register it.  
He’s so hot and tight and everything Adam had dreamed about since they had first met, he pulled nearly all the way out of Tommy slowly before forcing himself straight back in hard slamming straight into his prostate and bottoming out just as Tommy let out a pained cry and gripped the headboard a little tighter.  
Adam found his pace quickly thrusting deep in and out as Tommy Joe began to use the leverage he had on the headboard to rock back onto Adam meeting his thrusts perfectly “Fuck you feel so good baby” he moaned grabbing Tommy’s hips so he could pound him harder.  
“Take it baby, take all of me inside your tight pink hole” he growled moving a hand to grab Tommy’s hair roughly causing him to moan loudly “Adam, I’m fucking close” he panted hair damp from sweat and sticking to his face as Adam fucked him hard.

Adam’s thrusts started to go out of rhythm as he felt Tommy Joe tighten around him “That’s it baby, come with me” he moaned as Tommy threw himself back suddenly so his back was pressed to Adam’s chest and his head rested against Adam’s shoulder.  
One of Adam’s hands grabbed Tommy Joe’s throat possessively as the other went to his hard cock, that feeling of wanting to own him to consume the smaller man pressed against him right now burning in his veins as his orgasm thundered through him.  
Hot liquid spilled over both Adam’s hand and the pillows on the bed as Tommy came hard his chest rising and falling heavily as he basked in the glow of his orgasm, just as Adam released his white hot load inside him.  
Adam came so violently that the condom had split meaning that the second he pulled out of Tommy Joe a wave of thick come spilled out with him “Oh fuck” was all Adam could think to say as the aftershocks of this own orgasm radiated through him.  
“What?” Tommy Joe asked as he slumped exhausted back down on the bed looking confused but not alarmed for once “It’s nothing, hang on” Adam climbed off the bed disposing of what was left of the condom before shuffling off to the bathroom to retrieve a wet wash cloth.  
He returned moments later with cloth in hand to begin cleaning Tommy up, the smaller man looking even more tiny and venerable as his eyes slipped shut and he yawned like a sleepy kitty while Adam gently cleaned him and then himself.

Once he was finished he tossed the cloth back in the sink and returned to the bed, the second he climbed onto the bed beside Tommy, the bassist rolled instinctively towards the source of heat, tucking himself delicately into Adam’s waiting arms.  
Adam kissed his sweaty forehead tenderly “I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked suddenly needing reassurance, Tommy Joe just snorted “I don’t think so, but I haven’t tried to walk yet” he sounded amused which made Adam smile “I’m glad you were my first.”

“First? So you plan on fucking guys from now on?” it was Adam’s turn to sound amused 

“Not really, it’s always only ever been you…. I still like woman” Tommy Joe mumbled

“So, no regrets?” Adam asked

“Just one….” Tommy replied reaching his hand up blindly to touch Adams face.

“Oh?” 

“I wish I hadn’t come on these pillows…. Now my face is all sticky” 

Adam just laughed as they lay there cuddled into one another, and reminded himself to not only have a shower in the morning but also to leave a huge tip for the poor housekeepers having to deal with changing the pillows….


End file.
